Slayers, Warriors, Gods, and Vampires
by Carol3059
Summary: Buffy and Faith get sent back to Xena's time and Faith knocks some sense into both of them. BuffySpike, XenaAres.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a weird crossover with Xena. It's Xena/Ares and Buffy/Spike. Okay, I guess here's what you need to know to get it: this is set in the last season of Buffy when Faith is in Sunnydale. As for Xena, it's set in the fifth season. I changed a few things, though. One, Xena is not pregnant. The reason I set it here is because I kind of fell even more in love with Ares during this season. But I did not like the whole Xena comes back from the dead pregnant with an angels baby storyline. Don't get me wrong I believe in angels and heaven and hell and God, I just didn't like this storyline.

Don't own Xena or Buffy.

-----------------------

Buffy wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One minute she and Faith were arguing. Not an unusual occurrence with them, the next there was something opening next to him. Something as in a portal. And then they were flying through it.

Instinctively, Buffy reached out for Faith when Faith did the same. Buffy couldn't really see that well, and what she could see was making her dizzy. So, she squeezed Faiths hand and closed her eyes.

When they landed, they landed hard. They were on their backs, staring up at clear blue sky's.

"What the hell was that?" Faith asked, sitting up. Buffy sat up next to her and rolled her shoulders.

"Some sort of portal. Question is, who opened it?"

"Uh, B. I think the question is, where are we?" Faith looked around warily. Buffy found herself doing the same. Obviously they weren't in Sunnydale any more. Buffy stood up.

"So, portal. You think we're, like, in the same reality anymore?" Faith was walking away a little bit. Buffy frowned when she heard something. They were on a slight hill and it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the hill.

"Um, Buffy. I think it's safe to say. We're not in Sunnydale anymore." Faith said when she reached the top of the hill. Buffy walked up next her and gasped. At the bottom of the hill, there was a fight going on. There were several men fighting two women, which Buffy wouldn't have found odd. After all, her and Faith.

What was odd, was what they were fighting with. Swords. One of the women, a very tall looking woman, was wearing black leather and looked to be kicking major ass.

"You have got to be kidding me." Buffy said. Faith grinned.

"Check that out, B. Those girls got skills."

"Maybe we should help them or something." Faith snorted, watching as the taller of the two women flipped clear over the head of one of the men and knocked him out cold from behind.

"Don't think they need it."

"That's probably true." Buffy said. She had never seen anyone fight like the dark haired woman was. Well, she had but she and Faith were slayers. And Spike and Angel were vampires. She watched fascinated as the woman took down one man after another.

The other woman, a smaller blonde was holding her own as well. Buffy's head snapped up when she heard yelling coming from somewhere. Out of nowhere, more men came running.

"Okay, I guess we can help now." Faith said. Buffy and Faith ran down the hill and immediately got into the fight.

Buffy stood back to back with Faith. One of the men came towards her, sword held high. Buffy caught the man's sword hand mid-swing easily and swung his arm back around, smashing his own fist to his face. He went down, hard. Her and Faith broke apart and Buffy ducked under another attack, coming back up and landing a blow to another man's gut, and then an uppercut when he bent forwards. He joined his friends on the ground.

With her and Faith helping the fight didn't last much longer and soon the men who weren't unconscious were running. Buffy and Faith both turned to the two women, who were staring at them warily now. The taller of the two women sheathed her sword.

"Thanks for the help." The woman said finally. "But who are you?" Buffy grinned a little sheepishly. These women were going to think they were crazy.

"Um, that's a long story."

Note: I know this is short, sorry. Honestly I don't think this is going to be more than a few chapters long, though. At least I'm not planning on it to be at the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So your, what? From the future?" Faith looked over at Gabrielle. 

"Future. Alternate reality, take your pick." Faith turned her attention back to her surroundings as they walked. She tuned out the rest of the conversation. She had found out the taller of the two women's name was Xena.

This place was a little overwhelming. She had never seen so much green in her life. The roads were dirt. There were huge trees everywhere she looked. She had the urge to climb one of the trees and look out over this place.

Faith had always lived in one city or another. Boston, Sunnydale, LA. Well, she hadn't exactly lived in LA, more like imprisoned there. But still, she had always been a city kind of girl. Not one for the nature hikes. But she couldn't help but to appreciate the sights here.

Then there was everything else. Like the fact that they rode horses, fought with swords, apparently wore lots of leather...

"You guys are taking this pretty well." Gabrielle's comment tuned her back in to the conversation. She wondered briefly what Buffy did to convince them.

"Stranger things have happened." Faith said. Buffy frowned at her.

"Like what?" Faith grinned at her.

"Oh, come on B. When we left Sunnydale we were preparing for a war in a place filled with vampires and demons against a non corporeal being that only takes the form of dead people." Xena and Gabrielle both stared at her, and Buffy just nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true." Faith turned her attention back to her surroundings and gasped audibly. The sun was beginning to set. Buffy came up beside her and stared out as well.

"Wow." Buffy said, staring as the sky began to change an impressive array of colors.

"We'll need to set up camp." Xena said, giving them both amused glances. Faith nodded, still staring.

While Gabrielle and Buffy set up a fire, Faith helped Xena with her horse. Xena seemed a little reluctant for the help, but had agreed in the end to it. They were just getting done when Faith noticed Xena tense.

"What is it?" Xena pulled her sword and turned.

"Ares." She said, one eyebrow arching. Faith's jaw actually dropped when a blue light appeared and then a tall, dark haired man.

"Hello, Xena." Faith, still a little shocked, came up beside Xena, who was still in a fighting stance, sword held to the man's chest.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked Xena. Xena frowned at her.

"Do what?"

"How did you know he was there before he was, you know, there." Xena's frown deepened and she lowered her sword a little, staring at Faith.

"A man appears out of thin air and your asking me that?" Faith shrugged.

"It was kind of cool." She turned back to the man, who was leaning against one of the nearby trees now, arms crossed, watching them. She gestured to him.

"So, what's with tall, dark, and leather clad anyways?"

"His name is Ares. And I could smell his stink." Ares just rolled his eyes at the comment and Faith had the feeling he was used to that.

"Wait, Ares? Your kidding me, right?"

"You know who he is?" Xena asked, sheathing her sword completely now.

"Of course she knows who I am." Ares said, smiling. "She's from the future, right? I am immortal."

"How do you know that?" Faith asked, crossing her own arms.

"I'm a god." He shrugged. Faith rolled her eyes and then smirked.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I may have dropped out of high school but I remember the mythology that they taught us."

"Mythology?!" Ares said. Faith nodded, her smirk growing.

"Okay, you know what...I'm just going to-" Ares took a breath and got himself under control.

"I'll catch you later when your alone, Xena." He said.

"I'll look forward to that." Xena said, sarcasm thick in her voice. Faith, though, was watching Xena's eyes. She smirked to herself as Ares disappeared. Man, some people were so blind.

-------------

Faith stared up at the stars. Xena and Gabrielle had promised they would try and find a way to get them back in the morning, but for now, she was actually pretty content with staring up at the stars. The sky was beautiful. No smog, hell no pollution at all. No car horns or phones ringing or anything.

No, just the sounds of frogs and grasshoppers and various other animals and insects around here. Faith sat up carefully and looked around. Xena, Gabrielle and Buffy were all asleep.

As quietly as she could Faith snuck out of the small camp and settled herself on an upraised root, resting her back against the tree. She searched her pockets and was gratified to find that she hadn't lost her cigarettes with everything that had happened.

Once her cigarette was lit, she glanced back towards camp, making sure that the others were asleep before she tilted her head a little.

"Hey, Ares!" She called quietly. When nothing happened, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, dude. I just want to talk." Nothing. "About Xena." She waited for a few seconds, and thought that he wasn't going to come, but he appeared just when she was about to call again.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms. Faith held up her hands.

"Don't get so hostile man, I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, well, I don't." He started to turn.

"You totally love her, huh?" Faith asked, taking a drag of her cigarette. He stopped, turning to her.

"What are you talking about?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"Please, I've been practically living with the two most repressed people in the country. You love her." Ares considered her for a moment.

"Okay, maybe I do." He shrugged, leaning against a nearby tree again and watching her. "What is that?" He asked, gesturing to her cigarette that she was just putting out.

"Cancer." She said shortly. "Look, normally, I wouldn't give a damn if you and Xena hooked up one way or another, but I owe B. So here's the deal, how about I help Xena realize that your the guy for her?" Ares raised an eyebrow.

"And how does that help your friend?"

"Well, the way I see it is if I help Xena realize she's got a thing for you, then it'll be so much easier to help Buffy realize that the thing she's got for Spike doesn't mean the end of the world."

"You think Xena's got a thing for me?" Faith grinned.

"Dude, that girls got it bad, trust me. She's just in denial. Like B." Faith smirked at the light of hope that shone in Ares' eyes. Man, he had it bad, too. Faith stood up, and put out her hand.

"We got a deal?" Ares only had to consider it for a second.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay, this is my last chapter in this story. It was just meant to be a short little romance story. Hope it wasn't to bad.

"There has to be away for her to see that your not lying." Faith said, looking at Ares thoughtfully. They had been in this time for a couple of days now, and Faith had learned a few more things about Ares and Xena. "Of course, it'll have to be something pretty big. Hell, I'm not even sure your not lying now."

"What? Of course I'm not lying." Faith shrugged. She was walking beside the god in a small town. She had split from the others, saying she wanted to explore a little.

"You know, it didn't take much for Gabrielle to spill what you did to her before." She grinned a little. "I had no idea you and Spike had so much in common"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Spike did try to kill B on more than one occasion."

"Hey." Ares stopped. "I never tried to kill Xena." He shrugged a little. "Just drive her insane." Faith rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm helping you."

"Why do you want your friend to hook up with this guy, then?" Faith shrugged.

"He didn't have a soul when he did those things to B. He does now. What's your excuse?"

"I'm the god of war." Ares shrugged. "Xena switched sides on me. I wanted the old Xena back." Faith stared at him.

"Your right, you are a god." Faith chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe there's away for her to feel what your feeling."

"Naw, she'll never believe that. She'll think it was a trick."

"Not if it's something she can do. Like a spell that she could cast." Ares stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh, come on. One of the girls back home is a witch. I'm sure we could come up with something. Something that Xena wouldn't be able to say was a trick, too. She's not going to believe you if you just say you love her."

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, waving.

"I'll work on it." Ares said, disappearing. Buffy, Gabrielle and Xena came up a few seconds later.

--------------------------------------

"Where did you find this?" Xena asked when Faith handed her the paper.

"Someone in town. Look, he said that it would work, no doubt about it. Now you can really know."

"Know what?" Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Know if Ares really loves you or not." Faith said. They were all sitting around a fire. Gabrielle was cooking at the moment. At Faiths proclamation, though, all three women turned to stare at her. Xena actually looked pissed off.

"I do not need this to tell me that."

"Really?" Faith asked. "You mean, your not even a little bit curious? Come on, I see the way you look at each other." Xena's eyes widened.

"I do not look at Ares like...like that! And, Ares doesn't love. He's just obsessed." Faith grinned at her. She risked a glance at Buffy to make sure she had the slayers attention as well.

"Come on, how do you know that? Look, I know he, like, hurt you in the past. But has he done anything like that since he first told you he loved you? I think you should give it a shot."

"No." Xena said simply, shoving the paper back towards Faith.

"Are you afraid?" Faith asked, smirking.

"I am not afraid of Ares." Xena said forcefully, leaning towards Faith.

"Uh huh. Then what are you worried about? Scared I might be right?" Xena's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." She said, holding up her hands with a scowl.

"Ares!"

"Xena. You called." Ares said as he appeared before them.

"Lets just get this over with." Xena said, not answering Ares. She snatched the scroll from Faith and read the spell quickly. It was in a different language, but Faith had gotten it translated by someone before she had given it to Xena. She knew it wasn't a trick. It was specifically designed to make Xena feel what was in Ares heart.

Nothing happened for a moment after Xena said the words, and she raised an eyebrow at Faith. Before Xena could say anything, though, she suddenly doubled over. Her hand went to her heart and she gasped.

"Xena!" Gabrielle went to her side, grabbing her shoulder. After a minute, Xena straightened and stared at Ares. Her eyes were a little liquid and she didn't seem to notice anyone else was there. Ares stared back at her a little warily.

"Ares-" Xena started. "You really-" She cut herself off and Ares, taking the chance, moved forward ignoring Gabrielle. He didn't say anything, simply connected his and Xena's lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, Xena was still staring at him, in shock.

"I think we need to talk." He said finally and then they both disappeared in a blue light.

"Wait-" Gabrielle yelled out, her face worried.

"Don't worry." Faith said, grinning. "They'll be alright."

------------------------------------

"Ares." Xena started when they appeared in his temple.

"Look, I know I've done a lot of things to you over the past years. I know you have no reason to believe me. But, I swear Xena. I love you." Xena stared at him.

"I believe you." Xena said. She raised a hand to her heart. "I felt it." She looked down. "That's never really been the problem."

"Yeah." Ares sighed. "That's why I got something."

"What's that?"

"It's an oath. You can check it out yourself. If I swear it to you, it means that if I ever intentionally hurt you again, I'll loose my god-hood." Xena's eyes widened.

"You would swear that?" Ares nodded firmly. He knelt on one knee before her and took one of her hands. His other hand fisted at his heart.

"Xena, I swear on my powers, on my heart, on my family, that I will never intentionally hurt you again." At the last word, a surge of his own power went from his fist to his heart. He looked up at her.

"If you don't believe it's real, you can ask someone. The fates or anyone." Xena stared at him for a moment and then, throwing caution in the wind, she crashed their bodies and their lips together.

-------------------------------

Faith watched Buffy as they sat around the fire. Buffy was sitting and staring into the flames, lost in thought. Gabrielle was working out her worry a few feet away, practicing.

"You know, I'm glad their working this thing out." Faith said idly. Buffy turned to her.

"I bet a lot of people might think Xena was stupid or something for getting with Ares now. It's good that she doesn't care what people think about it. That she's not losing something like that because some people are to judgmental." Startled, Buffy stared at Faith.

"Um, yeah. That's good." Buffy chewed her lip for a moment. "But he did so many horrible things to her in the past. How can she know it wont happen again." Faith shrugged.

"Well, maybe she doesn't. But she loves him, I can tell. And sometimes you gotta take a risk with that, right? Plus, what's worse, taking the risk or being unhappy for the rest of your life?" Buffy frowned at Faith.

"Since when are you the expert on relationships." Faith grinned and wanted to say since she had seen the stupid dance that Buffy and Spike had been doing around each other.

"Hey, I'm right, ain't I, B?" Buffy said nothing, just stared into the flames again. She and Faith sat in silence for a while. They both jumped when Ares and Xena appeared out of nowhere about thirty minutes later.

Gabrielle immediately ran over and hugged Xena.

"Didn't expect you guys back so soon." Faith said, grinning at them both.

"Yeah, well. I didn't want to worry anyone." Xena said, hugging the only person that was really worried back.

"So." Ares said, clapping his hands. "You guys want to go back to your time?" Buffy's eyes widened.

"You can send us back?"

"God." Ares said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Ares just shrugged and grinned, but gave a wink in Faith's direction.

Faith and Buffy hugged Xena and Gabrielle, whispering goodbyes as Ares opened a portal back to their time.

"How do you know this is right?" Buffy asked Xena quietly after hugging her, throwing a glance at Ares. Xena shrugged.

"I don't. But maybe it's worth the risk." Buffy nodded and stood next to Faith, preparing to leave. Faith grinned and gave Ares a salute and jumped into the portal followed quickly by Buffy.

----------------------------------------

Buffy walked through the house and down to the basement where she knew he would be. She chewed her lip, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She opened the basement door and walked down the stairs hesitantly.

Spike was sitting up in his bed, smoking a cigarette with in just a pair of pants.

"Hey." Buffy said quietly.

"Hey. Where have you been?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Your talkin' to a vampire who works with the slayer, what couldn't I believe?" Buffy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that while I was gone, I came to a decision."

"What's that?" He asked, and Buffy could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I don't want to be afraid to take a risk." She said, beginning to pace in front of him, unable to meet his eyes while she said this. "I don't want to put everything on hold just because I'm afraid of what Xander and Willow and the others might think. I want to be whole."

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" He asked, standing up. She turned to him.

"I love you." She blurted out. "I think I have for a while now. I was just to scared to admit it, even to myself."

"Buffy, if this is some kind of game"

"It's not." She said forcefully. "I love you, Spike." She reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. "I don't want to loose you because I'm scared anymore. I love you."

"I love you, too, Buffy." He said, bending to return the kiss. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "If you wake up in the morning and realize this was a mistake-"

"I wont."


End file.
